Marry Me!
by HeroineCruor
Summary: When you want to become Pirate King, you have to be the bravest man sailing the five seas. To be brave, you must be able to defend yourself, face dangers without backing away, overcome your fears, and ask the scariest lady you know to marry you. LuNa fluff. Set sometime after Thriller Bark. OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm trying to finally catch up with the episodes (I seriously left it where I was for almost five years at Water 7), so a One Piece oneshot would be accurate. Hey, don't be surprised. -grin-**

**Anyway, this fanfic was solely inspired by a side-comment made by Luffy. See, during the Gecko Moria arc, Sanji gets all sorts of pissed that Nami is getting married to Absalom since he likes her, and Luffy responds with something along the lines of: "You're brave for wanting to marry Nami!" xD I have very mixed opinions about the LuNa shipping (although I adored it when I was 13), but ideas almost always come before my personal preferences. I lean more on liking it, though :3**

**I tried to make Luffy as in character as possible, although this could never happen in canon. But, you ****_do _****know what the sole purpose of fanfiction's existence is, right? Thought so.**

**Reviews would be welcomed with open arms!**

* * *

><p>"Nami, marry me!"<p>

The shock of hearing her captain say that was incomparable to any other shocks during the course of their adventure. In fact, she was surprised that she just reacted with a jump that made her almost topple over and not falling unconscious. With fast reflexes, she grabbed hold of the table she was working on, which she had put out on deck because of the sunny weather, before she could have an unpleasant collision with the dock floor.

She confusedly blinked at the beaming smile of her crewmate, trying to make sense of the situation.

"C-come again?" She couldn't have heard that right.

"I want you to marry me, Nami!" He repeated, sporting a classic Luffy grin, with the same tone of voice which revealed that he hadn't caught on to her reaction quite well.

Nope, it was true; Monkey D. Luffy, the man with a romantic apetite of a dead rock, was asking her to marry him. He was asking _her, _Nami, to engage in a romantic relationship with _him._ Luffy and Nami. _Married. _That thought just couldn't quite sink in, not even to this day.

At first, she didn't respond; just examining Luffy from head to toe, just to make sure he wasn't pulling a prank of some sort. Finding no traces of such mischief, she felt her cheeks flare up and set her eyes upon anywhere else but him. When she had grasped the situation, her shock shifted into annoyance.

"Y-you idiot!" She finally glared up at the boy, who had his arms crossed, obviously eager for her answer as he still wore that grin. Feeling annoyed at herself for blushing, she rubbed one of her cheeks, abashed. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course! I'm asking for your hand in marriage!"

How _Luffy_ knew of such formal terms she would never know. Nami turned, biting her thumb's nail as she thought this over in frustration. If this thing he was doing was called "proposing", he could at least have thought of doing it properly! He hadn't prepared a dinner for them, given her a rose, set the mood, or anything. The moron hadn't even gone down on _one knee_...!

To drive this point home, Nami watched as he began to clean out a nostril with his pinky. Is he _trying_ to make her reject him, or something?

"Can I just ask why? For heavens sake, _why _would you want to marry _me_?" Nami asked, sounding less agitated and more baffled this time, turning to fully face the person she wasn't sure she knew anymore.

"I want to become the Pirate King!" He said, and for a second he seemed like himself again. But she wouldn't let her guard down yet. With this thought, she dismissed her working table and sat down on a bench by the tree in the middle of Sunny.

"And how exactly does _Pirate King _and _marriage _blend together?"

"Nami, you really don't know, do you?" He pouted, concerned that they couldn't find a common ground.

No, she thought. She really, really didn't.

He smiled slightly, as if he liked the idea of explaining something to her, and not the other way around. He made his way to her and seated down beside her, their shoulders brushing.

"Nami", he said, in a weird, gentle voice that sounded so un-Luffy like, "a Pirate King must not only be the strongest, most fearful man on the sea, but he must also be the bravest." He paused for reaction.

"And...?" She inquired, eyebrow raised as she scooted a bit to the side so she could look at him from a moderate, _friendly_, distance.

Just when she thought he had reached his hidden, gentle core, he went back to chuckling with amusement.

"It's simple! You're quite scary, Nami, so I thought I would be brave if I asked you to marry me!"

Nami's eye twitched, her smile frozen as she raised her fist, prepared to make him a knuckle sandwich.

"You idiot! Is that the sole reason you want to get married? Then you might as well ask Robin!" Nami surprised herself by lowering her fist, turning away with crossed arms and a disappointed pout. Wait, _disappointed...?_

"Ah, but Robin doesn't scare me like that. She doesn't hit me and have that creepy smile like you do." Nami felt her fist go on auto-pilot as it sealed his cruel fate with being sent crashing down the floor of the dock.

"You're such a meathead! I don't have time for this!" Nami turned a heel to trek her way to someplace where she wouldn't be bombarded with such stupid questions. Maybe the kitchen. Sanji was silly, but at least he didn't insult her-

She was halted by a rubber hand grabbing her wrist.

"Nami, wait, you didn't let me finish explaining." He sounded a little mischievous, making Nami silently curse herself for feeling her knees clap, looking back to catch a glimpse of Luffy's strawhat casting shadows over his face as though to leave his expression uncoded.

The redhead squeaked as she felt herself being pulled in a way only Luffy could bring about; his arm abbreviated with accelerating speed as she almost stumbled due to the lack of expectations; in short, she was dragged back to him so fast she feared she would hit him head on. Fortunately, she didn't, and was instead pulled into a surprisingly warm embrace, arms protectively around her petite frame.

And, maybe, it wasn't that bad to be this close to Luffy. She even allowed herself to get lost a little in his body. His red shirt smelled like roasted Sea King meat, but it wasn't necessarily bad. Her fingers found themselves drawing lines along the contours of his arms, observing them. Maybe his arms weren't always annoyingly wobbling in the air in excitement, but actually looked firm and strong enough to carry her- err, barrels and other heavy objects without effort. She almost didn't dare to think what his chest would feel like, but dared it all the same, as the thought made her bite her lip shyly.

Against her will, she felt her heart pound a little when she noticed him snuggle into her shoulder and take in the scent of her orange-smelling hair.

Her hands reached behind his back, all ten digits spreading out to their full potential over the surface. She heard him sigh; it didn't sound annoyed or dreamily, it just sounded content. With boosting self-confidence, she wandered her hands up towards his neck and maybe could cop a feel of his black hai-

Wait, how did they end up like this again? She was mad and was about to leave, then he pulled her back because he was going to explain- aha! Busted!

Nami shoved him back, hearing him whine like a child at the loss of contact. "Wait a second, weren't you going to explain to me?"

He looked at her as he tilted his head, blinking. "Explain what?"

She glared at him meaningly, and strangely, he caught on fast.

"Oh yeah." He gave off an apologetic chuckle. "You didn't let me finish."

"Correction; you didn't let _you _finish! You just stole a hug out of the blue, you idiot! If someone makes no sense here, it's you!" Nami accused.

"I guess you're right." He compromised and sat back down on the bench, one knee on the other, but she didn't accompany him, instead she put her hands on her hips assertively.

"I told you already, I want to be Pirate King, and I want to be brave, so-"

"I only need to hear that part once!" Nami growled. Luffy ignored her, however.

"You're pretty scary too, and marrying you will make me brave. But think about it; it doesn't have to be a bad thing, Nami." He concluded, as if he was a professor discussing philosophies. Well, he wasn't one by a long shot.

Nami felt somehow comforted by his last words, and so she softened and sat down beside her captain, but not as close as before. He didn't seem to mind however, evident by his beaming smile.

"You're the nakama who has known me the longest, barring Zoro. You should know that I feel absolutely thrilled about adventure and being chased all around by bounty hunters. It's fun!" He laughed again, and Nami couldn't help but smile a bit.

"But also..." He scooted a little closer, trying to seek eye contact, but she still refused any. "Marrying you would be an adventure. You're a little tough, fiery, but also passionate. I just can't explain it properly, but...you're Nami. Whenever I hear it, it sounds like adventure to me. Hearing 'Robin' doesn't sound like adventure. It doesn't even sound like 'meat'. We aren't the perfect match, but trying would be an adventure. I don't know, I can't explain it. Believe me, this feeling is really new to me. An unexplainable feeling."

Nami couldn't hold back a blush as red as a ruby gem as she finally looked up at the guy she normally percieved as an idiot. Somehow, he didn't sound like an idiot right now, despite the simplistic use of words. It sounded much deeper than what he would have usually said. Like that gentle core she mentioned earlier, that sounded so un-Luffy like. Like he was a smarter and more insightful person than he let on. Realizing this, her heart made a little sprint.

"Luffy," she would try to help him decode his feelings, blush flaring, "Do you love me?"

She was met by his classic reaction, a huge grin revealing his gums and his giggling. "Of course I love you, Nami! I love Chopper, I love Usopp, I love all of my nakama!" His literal-minded wisdom made him reach that illation. Nami didn't get annoyed, just excited that she would have to let the words leave her lips once more as clarification.

"I meant, do you love me, like...you know, you would love a soulmate?" He frowned in confusion, still not understanding. "Think about it. You hugged me back there, and you smelled my hair. Would you have done that to Robin, or anyone else?" He thought about it, thumb and index finger under his chin.

"Yes, I would have hugged them, but not...like that..." He slowly began to catch on, scratching his head, yet knowing him, he would still feel clueless. Nami giggled at his own ignorance.

"You're such a moron, Luffy. But it doesn't have to be bad either." _'It's adorable',_ she badly wanted to add, but was still a bit shy to let so much slip yet.

He nodded, hands locked sloppily in his lap. Nami looked down on them. If she could have on of her own locked with one of his, then-

"So then what?" He suddenly said, snapping her out of her trance. She smiled knowingly.

"It's something you have to figure out on your own. Trust me, you will find out." She winked, and when she saw his childlike pout, she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"So is that a 'yes' then?" He suddenly said, when she already had her back to him as she walked to the stairs. She turned to him and blinked.

"Yes what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I can't give you an answer right now. Can I think about it first?" Nami asked, frustrated again at his easy take on such a big ordeal.

"No, just say 'yes'. It's simple." He locked his hands behind his head, grinning.

"It's anything but simple! It's a decision that will last me a lifetime! Besides, I thought you wanted to find One Piece, not hook up in the middle of everything!" Her final blow to the discussion was, and attempted to head for the stairs again. But alas, Luffy's voice interrupted her again.

"I didn't say we would have to marry immediately, just sometime afterwards." He mused, then asked a variation of the previous question. "So...it's not a 'no'?"

Nami blushed at this. She hadn't thought of that. She was actually considering marrying that idiot. That strawhat, nosepicking, food-stealing, childlike idiot. Yet she didn't feel impulsed to run as fast as she could from him when she counted his rather unappealing traits. Why didn't she...?

Maybe...kind of...sort of...she could have that sort of unexplainable feeling harbored for him too, for some unexplainable reason.

And _again, _she was interrupted by her ascending the stairs to the upper floor by his voice. She swore that if he kept on doing that, she would charge him 50,000 beri for each time he-!

"Nami?"

"What?!" She yelled, heaving like a wolf.

"The title 'Nami the Pirate Queen' suits you. And it sounds pretty cute."

For the umpteenth time, her cheeks burned, and excused herself swiftly to finally walk up the stairs without interruptions. As her hand followed the railing along it, she realized that Luffy could manage to be romantic; just in his own unique, Luffy-ish, stupid...

...loving way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm blushing so hard right now. I just-I dunno. It wasn't vulgar in the least, and yet I've never blushed this much. I guess it's because Oda said Luffy isn't interested and I'm displaying him like this. Then again, he displayed him like a Bishounen in Hancock's visions...**

**Ahem, anyway! I hope you liked this, I'm somewhat satisifed :3 I will edit errors later. Good night, good day, good afternoon, good evening, good *insert time of day here*!**


	2. Just Info

**This is not a story update. This is just a note to make things clear.**

**What part of "OneShot" don't you guys understand?**

**I said it clearly in the summary "Luna fluff. Set sometime after Thriller Bark. ****_Oneshot._****" If you don't understand what the word means, it basically means that it's a short story with only one chapter. Meaning, the story is that long, and will only ever be that long. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**But even if you didn't know what it meant, I think the "One" in "Oneshot" speaks for itself.**

**No matter how much you beg for it, I ****_won't_**** continue this story. I already have a lot on my back, including a multiple chapter story I'm working like an animal to even finish three chapters of (I struggle more than most people do because English is my second language, not the first), and the least thing I need is to add another story to the pile which I'm already happy with as it is. I'm happy with how it started, progressed and ended. I don't want to ruin that.**

**I'm even reading the English version of ****_'Silence of the Lambs' _****to get more hanging on the language. As you notice by now, I do take my work seriously, even if I make no profit out of it. The work's quality is of outmost importance, rather than the quantity.**

**A story doesn't have to be long to be viewed as a decent work. It can work in all kinds of ways; a poem, a short story, a novel. Any shapes or forms. And in this case, I went for the short story form. And it will be that way, and ****_only _****be that way.**

**I'm sorry if I come off as rude when I say this, but I'm really fed up with all the "updateupdateupdate" jazz. I get it too often than I need, even when I clearly say that it's a "OneShot" with large letters. I appreciate and is extremely happy that you like my work, but don't give me demands when I'm not asking for them. It's unnecessary for the both of us. **

**You could say that pushing and pressuring me with such comments is a huge Berserk Button to me. I can really, really, ****_really_**** get ticked off, especially when I have bottled up my feelings about it, like now.**

**So please, spare me those demands. I'm kindly asking you. Read someone else's LuNa story or something, one of which that has probably a lot higher quality than mine. Because I don't want to say this again.**

**Thank you very much in advance.**

**/HeroineC**


End file.
